Telecommunication or other types of computer networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such networks allow a user of the network to transmit the information, such as a telephone communication or computer data, over the network to another user of the network. To facilitate transmitting information across the network, one or more components of the network may determine a route through the network of components for transmitting the packet of information. The route may be determined by referencing one or more routing tables that includes information on a source component, a destination component, and one or more available paths between the components. However, in some instances, one or more available paths through the network may fail for some reason such that packets of information may no longer be transmitted along the route. In response, one or more of the components of the network may update their routing tables or generate new routing tables to reflect the change in the available routes through the network.